$g(x) = -4x-1$ $h(t) = -5t-3+5(g(t))$ $ g(h(2)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(2) = (-5)(2)-3+5(g(2))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(2)$ $g(2) = (-4)(2)-1$ $g(2) = -9$ That means $h(2) = (-5)(2)-3+(5)(-9)$ $h(2) = -58$ Now we know that $h(2) = -58$ . Let's solve for $g(h(2))$ , which is $g(-58)$ $g(-58) = (-4)(-58)-1$ $g(-58) = 231$